Remembrance Day
by mewmewgodess
Summary: A one-shot about Remembrance Day. Neji's waiting for Itachi to come home. ItaNeji. Yaoi. Slash.


**Remembrance Day**

A thick, warm blanket hung around his shoulders over his work uniform. The day was nearing its end, the December weather was taking its toll, and both made the house colder than usual. A hallway light was the only source of light in the house besides the television. His long, brown hair was put up in a sloppy ponytail. Normally he wouldn't accept such a messy appearance even in his own home, but he didn't really care at that moment.

It was the day the soldiers were coming home.

Neji had wanted to get home in time to see the soldiers get off the plane, hoping to spot his boyfriend. But he had gotten home later than he had intended to. When he turned on the news, they had already come off the plane, and the reporter was saying that most of them had come home safely. Since then, the reporters were all talking about the three soldiers that had been KIA. Killed in action.

They weren't giving out any names though, making Neji nervous. Three different families would be hurt, crushed, and maybe even ruined when those names were revealed. He, and a hundred others he was sure, didn't want to be one of those three.

He couldn't bear the thought that Itachi might be...That he just might never walk through that front door ever again.

Since they weren't registered as living together, or partners...Don't ask, don't tell, remember?...He would never have to receive one of those letters coming from Itachi's own friends. He would never open it at the front door, and he would never have his tears fall onto a letter.

But he sometimes wondered if that would be better than hearing the news from his would-be in-laws. Sasuke would probably be the one to tell him...They had a close friendship, and could relate well if that situation occured. Itachi was both their precious person, after all.

The idea alone gave him the chills and brought tears to his eyes. Itachi had wanted to protect his country, to fight for it, and Neji could never have asked him to do otherwise. He could have asked Itachi to stay home instead, to get a safer occupation. Neji knew that he could have gotten his way. But he loved him too much to ask that of him.

They'd had long talks about war, peace, and everything in between. To Itachi, being a soldier was so much more than just a job. It was a way of life. When you put on that uniform, you put your life on the line to protect the people you care about. There's no going back. Your family, lover, friends...Their safety is in your hands now.

Or, that's what you have to tell yourself when you're out on the field, wondering why the hell you're there.

Neji understood the importance that becoming a soldier was to Itachi. That's why he tried to be as supportive as possible. But watching the pictures flip on the television...He wondered if he'd made the right choice in letting Itachi go.

He pulled the blanket tighter around him. The cameras had changed from the deaths to families who had already been reuinited. That's one thing he could never forgive about the whole situation. He could never be out there. He could never be waiting for his husband as the plane landed. Because it wasn't...Allowed.

Ridiculous.

They had talked about marriage a lot too. Neji considered Itachi his husband, just because they had been together for such a long time, and they would be married if they could be. They lived in a country where they could get married, but the problem was 'Don't ask, Don't tell'. By getting married, they would pretty much be telling the world with flashy neon lights. The marriage would appear in Itachi's documents and if ever anybody decided to look through them...Neither wanted to take the risk.

But upon watching those happy families, crying and hugging, he didn't care. He just wanted his husband back home.

He wanted to see Itachi, to know that he was okay. His heart clenched as the reporter on the television started talking about the three dead soldiers again. He realized that watching the news just made him feel worse, and he checked the time. It was after his usual supper time, but he decided to wait a little longer before eating. Itachi would probably be hungry when he got home. He put down the remote control and stood up off the couch.

Just as he was stretching, bringing the blood flow back into his body, there was a knocking on the door. He let go of the blanket, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. His usual obsession with cleanliness seemed to have faded away that night. His nerves were much too on edge.

There's only one person who could possibly be at the door at that time.

He made his way to the front door as quickly as possible. His heart was racing, and he knew his breathing was uneaven. For once he didn't care about how he looked, how he acted, he just wanted his arms around his husband.

He flung open the door, stopping it before it banged into the wall. His eyes widened and a bright smile made its way to his lips when he spotted the love of his life. The military uniform upon a muscled body, long dark hair tied back into a ponytail, and an overnight bag in his right hand.

"Itachi!" Neji wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him in close. Their lips met in a long-awaited kiss. Itachi let go of his bag and his arms circled Neji's waist. Tears started pourring down from Neji's eyes. He pulled back to look the other in the eyes, "I'm so glad you're okay." His voice cracked, and his tears came out even faster.

Itachi wiped away the tears with his thumbs, "Shh...It's okay baby, I'm home safe and sound. There's no need to cry."

Neji put his hands on top of Itachi's, "I was listening to the news and they said...They said..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I know...A tragic accident." Itachi whispered.

Their eyes remained locked for a moment. The silent messages saying everything they needed to. Neji burried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck, pulling the other into a tight hug. The familiar scent, the familiar feel...The familiar everything. "I'm so glad you're home." He repeated. A couple lone tears sliding down his cheeks.

Itachi held onto Neji tighter, "Yeah...Me too."

* * *

AN: Hey everybody. Here's a little ficlet I wrote for Remembrance Day (November 11). I know it's early, but I thought earlier is better than later.

Remembrance Day is a day to remember the soldiers we lost during world war two, and to honour those that came home safely. The 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' thing doesn't apply here in Canada, but I wanted to add that in. So pretend this is in the US, though this is about a Canadian day.

If anything is incorrect, I apologize. I didn't really look anything up, I just wanted to do a fic about a soldier coming home. But mostly about the worry of the lover you leave at home. It's not easy for the family that's left behind.

Anyways, let us pray for our soldiers! God bless!  
Thank you all for reading this!  
-MewMew


End file.
